Oh, How Squidtastic!
by TheGreatZura
Summary: Nozomi just moved into Eli's apartment and Eli is just completely ignoring her for a game,Splatoon to be precise. Nozomi attempts to help Eli get a life away from Splatoon. Eli believes Nozomi is evil and attempts to try to find out who Nozomi really is. Hiliarities ensue, such as getting attacked by a person falling out of a tree, flying squid voodoo dolls and ink! FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lovelive. Lovelive is owned by Kimino Sakurai and Sunrise.**

 **A/N: This fic is a belated birthday gift for a dear friend of mine, Vegetable~sama. Happy belated birthday PAL! Anyway, enjoy! Lol my puns are getting worse.**

*Tap Tap* Eli furiously bashed at her joystick glaring at the screen. _Stupid octosniper,_ she seethed in her head. Suddenly the door swung open. Eli looked up and took off her headphones

"What?!" She asked, clearly annoyed. An orange tuft of hair poked out between the crevices. It was probably Honoka,the landlady. She sighed and gestured for Honoka to come in. _Why doesn't she ever knock?_ She mumbled to herself.

"Oh Eli~chan your roommates here," Honoka said, cheerfully moving to the side. A violet haired lady walked in. Cerulean eyes met turquoise.

"Good afternoon, Ayase~san," the lady said bowing gently. Eli's eyes twitched. There was something about this girl that made Eli uneasy. She wasn't sure whether it was the condescending smirk she wore on he face or the mischievous glint in the girl's eyes.

"Good afternoon, " Eli said, cautiously. The violet haired girl, frowned slightly.

"Did I do something?" The violette asked. Eli shook her head. "Well, my name is Toujou Nozomi, it's a pleasure to meet you," the violette said, offering a hand. Eli took it warily.

Honoka suddenly walked by and grinned. "Well, now that that's done, lemme start over, I didn't get to properly introduce myself." She cleared her throat and began, "I'm your friendly friend, Kousaka Honoka." She then grinned and looked at both Eli and Nozomi, blue eyes sparkling. "Well, how did I do?" she asked. Nozomi and Eli glanced at each other awkwardly, neither wanting to comment

"Um, how about you get going," Eli said, breaking the silence by gently pushing Honoka out the door. "You did great!"

Honoka's eyes lit up. "Really?!" Eli and Nozomi both nodded. "Superb! well, if you wanna chat sometime I'll be in the lobby! She said as she walked away. Eli slammed the door and sighed in relief.

There was another awkward silence as Eli and Nozomi glanced at each other briefly. This time it was Nozomi who broke the silence.

"So, where do I put my things?" she asked, as she put her shoe by Eli's.

"Oh," Eli said looking at the girl's purple luggage. "Um… how about here?" she pointed to the room on her left. Nozomi nodded and lugged her luggage to the room.

Eli sighed and sat back down in her beanbag. She still didn't quite trust Nozomi, but she was fine with her being there, as long as she didn't blow up the house. She started up Splatoon and looked at her weapon, a roller. It was the splat roller. _I should try to get a Hero Roller,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, Ayase~san do you mind if I call you Eli?" Nozomi peeked her head out through the door. "You can call me Nozomi in return."

"I don't mind," Eli said, waving her hand dismissively. Nozomi smiled a bit.

"Alright, Eli," Nozomi said, walking back into her room. "Say, would you mind if I cooked something?" she asked, peeking out again.

"Help yourself," Eli said, still staring intently at her switch.

Nozomi blinked and just shrugged. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. What was inside surprised her. Sitting on the top of the shelves, were tubs and tubs of ice cream. She turned to look at Eli.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"What?" Eli asked, glancing innocently at Nozomi.

"Have you just been eating this for the past year?" Nozomi asked, incredulously.

"No, I also have ramen," Eli said, lazily.

"That's not healthy!" Nozomi said, shaking her head.

"I don't care," Eli said, waving a hand dismissively. Nozomi sighed and walked towards the door.

"I'm just going out to buy some more food," Nozomi said, as she pulled her shoes on.

"Cool," Eli said dismissively. She concentrated on moving her joystick. She wasn't gonna lose this match. She grit her teeth and began to grind through the match. Nozomi watched for a second, then she proceeded out the door. Ayase was an very interesting person.

"AWWW FUDDDGGGEE YOU!" Eli roared in frustration. Nozomi just decided to leave Eli be, since she seemed very displeased.

As soon as Nozomi had left the quarters, Eli sneakily stood up and headed towards her room. It was time to see if her suspicions were correct. She gently nudged open the door and looked around the room. It was still pretty clean with it's lavender walls. Her purple suitcase was open. _Interesting,_ Eli thought.

Eli gently dug through it, what was there was pretty normal. Sleepwear and just clothing in general. Eli began to feel hopeless. Nozomi was normal, she had normal things. Suddenly she felt something hard. Hope glimmered in her as she dug through, towards the bottom of the stack.

Seated at the bottom, was a tiny drawing of what appeared to be a pentagram. Scattered around it were tiny squid dolls. _What? A voodoo squid doll?!_ She thought to herself, holding the squid dolls out and examining them. The dolls themselves seemed to be handmade. Every fiber of the doll was carefully sewn together. She then looked around and saw a stack of tarot cards at the bottom. _Tarot cards, voodoo squid dolls! Ah she's a cultist!_ Eli thought, horror filling her face. _I was right, she is evil!_ Eli clenched her fists.

"A-ahem, Elichi what are you doing here?" a sinister voice inquired. Eli turned around in horror, it was the evil cultist herself, Nozomi.

"Elichi?" Eli asked. Nozomi walked closer, her green eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh, Elichi you shouldn't have come in here." _Oh shit,_ Eli closed her eyes. Nozomi was gonna do some sort of magical voodoo spell on her. She was probably gonna be electrocuted or worse, maybe even cursed to have her eyeballs bleed out forever.

 **A/N: I'm sorry Eli fans. I really am. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Feel free to give me a review! That would be greatly appreciated. Ciao!**

 **Eli: HOLD IT, WHY DID YOU MAKE NOZOMI A CULTIST**

 **I didn't say she was a cultist**

 **Eli: 0_0 then what is she?**

 **Human.**

 **Yoshiko: HELLO, LOWLY HUMAN!**

 **Hey, Yoshiko you're not supposed to be in this chapter, go back.**

 **Yoshiko: FINE BUT IT's YOHANE!**

 **Eli: ...**

 **Yeah, well how about we end it here.**

 **Eli: Yup...**


	2. Chapter 2: Splatastic

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while, I've been taking math tests for the past few weeks. _ AHH, THE PAIN THE PAIN! Oh, yeah my puns are getting worse and worse as well, great!**

 **Vegetable ~ same: Caw Caw**

 **Oh, HI VEGETABLE~Sama**

 **Vegetable ~ same: Caw caw**

 **Caw caw?**

 **Vegetable ~ same: CAW CAW**

 **Note: the caws are actual quotes from Vegetable~sama**

 **Well, anyways without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter Reader~san and Vegetable~sama! (Though if you are reading this Vegetable~sama you'd technically be reader~san.)**

Eli shrank back and gulped. _Man I'm done for._

"AHAHAHAHA," Nozomi suddenly started laughing. "Your expression is priceless." Eli scowled and looked back at Nozomi. Nozomi rubbed her eyes though. "Sorry bout that Elichi, it was just too funny."

"I don't see how that's funny," Eli said, huffing. "Anyways since when did you start calling me Elichi?"

"I dunno, It just came out of nowhere," Nozomi said, shrugging. Eli didn't seem convinced.

"Are you gonna poke my eyeballs out now?" Eli asked.

"What?" Nozomi said, raising her eyebrows. "Oh God, no,I would never do that."

Eli glared at her, unconvinced. "You sure, because I found these things!" Eli held out one of the squid voodoo dolls accusingly. Nozomi glanced at her dumbfoundedly. Then she burst out laughing, this time she was actually crying and rolling around the floor. Eli didn't seem to understand what was so funny.

"What?!" Eli demanded, her face turning red, she looked like a balloon. This caused Nozomi to laugh even harder.

"Oh my God, Elichi you're way too funny!" Nozomi was laughing hysterically. _Why the hell won't she take me seriously?!_ Eli screamed in her head. "I got those dolls from a friend of mine who said she didn't want them anymore," Nozomi said, trying to stifle her giggles. Eli still didn't seem convinced. She gestured to the pentagram lying in Nozomi's suitcase. "Oh yeah my friend also gave me those," Nozomi said nodding. Eli wrinkled her nose, what kind of a friend gave people voodoo dolls and pentagrams. _Her friend must have a screw loose!_ Eli wrinkled her nose. Nozomi then proceeded to set down grocery bags, that Eli hadn't seen on her.

Eli walked closer to the bag and began inspecting it, she sniffed it and prodded at it. Nozomi was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"What's in here?" Eli asked, poking the bag.

"Food," Nozomi responded immediately.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, glaring intensely at Nozomi. Nozomi locked eyes with her and nodded. Eli pursed her lips and continued to stare at Nozomi. Nozomi decided to just leave, it was getting way too awkward.

"Yes, I'm very very sure," Nozomi said, firmly. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me," Eli thought hard on it. If she went with Nozomi she could potentially get kidnapped. But if she went she could also learn more about Nozomi and her cult.

"Alright," Eli said, propping herself up and brushing things of her pants.

When they got outside, they were greeted by the sight of a black feather stuck in a tree.

"Wha-" Eli started.

….. SLAM Eli found herself being tackled to the ground by a person in gray and blue.

"DIE HUMAN OCTOPUS DIE!" The person screeches slapping Eli with what appeared to be gloves. Eli looked closely at the culprit who had attacked her. She wore a gray squid pajama and had a feather tucked tightly into a bun on her head. The culprit proceeds to pull out a spray bottle and squirts Eli with it.

"What was that for?!" Eli asked, incredulously. "Are you like some kind of angry clown?"

"What? I'm a freaking fallen squid!" the girl scowled, gesturing to her outfit. "See, don't you see the tentacles?"

"Oh, yeah I see it," Eli said, sarcastically. "You mean those gloves right?" The squid girl looked infuriated.

"WHY CAN'T ANYBODY SEE THAT THESE ARE REAL TENTACLES?!" the girl wailed. Eli immediately felt pitiful towards the girl.

"Well, I can see your other tentacle," Eli said, gesturing to the girl's other hand.

"Hm, maybe I was wrong about you, you aren't an octopus human," the girl said humming thoughtfully. "Name's Yohane." Yohane then proceeded to offer Eli a hand/tentacle.

Eli shook it firmly,"Name's Eli."

"Nice to meet you Eli," Yohane said gripping Eli's hand even harder. Eli winced, slightly. "Well, I hope to see you around my fellow fallen squid." She then propelled herself back into the tree. Eli heard a snicker behind her and froze.

"That was real smooth Elichi real smooth," Nozomi said, applauding Eli.

Eli's face burst red. "You saw it!"

"I saw everything, I even have it under tape," Nozomi said grinning evilly, pointing to a video camera.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Eli said, shaking her head.

"I did," Nozomi said matter of factly as she dashed away.

"FUDGE YOU!" Eli screeched running after the girl. "DELETE THAT YOU BRICK!"

Sauces:

Eli stared intently at her blue squid plushie, Squiddly.

"Squiddly," she questioned, "Should I play another Ranked Battle or wait until tomorrow?" Squiddly didn't respond since he was a plushie. Nozomi chuckled from the corner of the room, she had recorded it all. "NOZOMI!" Eli screeched as she threw Squiddly at her.

"Ya finally stopped calling me Tojo," Nozomi grinned and ran around, with Eli chasing after her.

"GIMME THAT!" Eli roared, scratching at Nozomi.

"You're like a cat," Nozomi grinned, dancing around the house. "A very cute kitten~"

 **A/N: Lol, this chapter was pretty bad. It was born when I was eating calaMari. (Get it? See the pun)?**

 **Eli: *pants pants* WHY THE HECK IS NOZOMI SO FAST?!**

 **Nozomi: Heheh, my name is Nozoomi after all**

 **Yoshiko: *POOF* I HAVE APPEARED LOWLY OCTOPUSES**

 **Eli: Oh, no it's you**

 **Yoshiko: I HAVE FOUND YOU FELLOW SQUID!**

 **Eli: I will kill you if you come closer**

 **Ehehe, how about I end it here. Well anyhow reader~chan I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to give a review(It would be greatly appreciated :)).Also, I'll try to update ASAP. Well anyways CIAO! See ya next chapter.(P.S Feel free to send me stuff or ask me stuff on my tumblr: thegreatzura. (Ah, shameless advertising).)**


	3. Chapter 3:Her Finterests(Bad squid pun)

**A/N: Hello Reader~san! How are you doing? Great I hope! Now, *cough cough* CONGRATULATIONS VEGETABLE~SAMA(If you are reading)**

 **on being one game away from S Rank. YOU'RE AMAZING! (Well, I guess I got a bit excited hehe. OK, fine too excited.) Ok, now that I've finally calmed myself down... without further ado I present the third chapter of Squidtastic! (PS. I apologize for how short the last chapter was._**

Nico scowled for the fifteenth time that day. They had been at a cafe all afternoon. Nozomi was still rambling on and on about that Egghead girl or whatever her name was.

"Would you please stop talking about that blondey for a second?!" Nico yelled in frustration. The other people in the cafe turned to stare at her. Nico covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Nozomi said earnestly. "What would you like to talk about? Your relationship with Maki for instance?" Nico's face blared red.

"Would you shut up!" Nico scowled, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh, so you did do something with Maki!" Nozomi snickered and wiggled her eyebrows."Was it fun?"

"It was nothing like that!" Nico hissed, clearly frustrated. "It was just a date okay?" Nozomi sighed in disappointment. "Well, was it fun?"

Nico wrinkled her nose. "Absolutely not! All Maki did was grumble at me!"

"Did you at least take Maki out to dinner?" Nozomi asked.

Nico shook her head. "She left after lunch."

"Ouch, cold," Nozomi winced.

"Anyways I think I ought to go, my boss is gonna get mad at me," Nico said standing up hastily "Oh yeah, I already paid when we entered." Nozomi nodded and stood up.

Nozomi walked through the street, humming softly to herself. Nico hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw her.

"HEY PSST!" a familiar voice said. Nozomi whirled around. "UP HERE STUPID HUMAN!" the voice hissed. Nozomi looked up and saw the squid girl from earlier that week sitting up there.

"Oh hi," Nozomi said awkwardly.

"I know you have a thing for that blond squid girl," the squid girl said bluntly. Nozomi blinked. "I know how you can get her to like you."

"It wouldn't work, all she does is stare at her video game console all day," Nozomi said firmly.

"True, it is impossible to stop a squid from squidding about," the squid girl said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked.

"Yoshiko!" a new voice sang from around the corner.

"Shit!" Squid girl muttered as she jumped down from the tree. "Human, all you need to do is ask that squid what's so fun about her video game."

"YOSHIKO!" the voice sang.

"Uh thanks, Yoshiko was it?" Nozomi said.

"YOHANE!" Yohane hissed, running down the street.

"Yoshiko~chan don't leave me!" the owner of the voice said running forwards. It was a girl with sandy brown hair. The girl panted and stopped to catch her breath. "Oh, um excuse me, but have you seen a girl in a squid outfit?" Nozomi pondered if she should tell the girl where Yohane went.

"Uh, I think she went into the bookshop across from here," Nozomi lied, pointing across the street.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said, running to the crosswalk. Nozomi sighed, and headed into the apartment building. She wondered what Yohane meant about squidding about.

When Nozomi entered the flat, she saw Eli lying on the ground with her switch in ha

"Um, what are you doing Elichi?" Nozomi asked.

"What does it look like?" Eli shot back. "I'm playing Splatoon,"

"Um, yeah I- I've been meaning to ask," Nozomi said, suddenly stuttered. "What's so fun about Splatoon?"

Eli immediately sat up. "It's amazing, the graphics are amazing, the gameplay is amazing!" Nozomi raised her eyebrows, Eli seemed to get really hyped up whenever Splatoon is mentioned. Over the past few days Nozomi had learned Eli's gaming habits. She would usually swear every fifteen seconds during a match. It was quite amusing. "Say why are you asking me anyway, are you planning on doing something?!" Eli said accusingly to Nozomi.

"Nah, I'm just curious," Nozomi said good naturedly. It seemed genuine to Eli.

"F-fine I can show you how to play," Eli said, her face heating up a bit. To be honest she had barely told anyone she knew that she played Splatoon. The only two people besides Nozomi who knew her gaming habits were her friends, Umi and Maki. Not that Maki would ever admit being friends with her. She scooched aside on the couch to allow Nozomi to sit down. "So… basically here are all the basic controls…." she began.

It had been a few minutes and Nozomi was starting to actually get the hang of the game. She thought it was probably purely just by luck. Eli was right, the graphics were amazing. Nozomi ran across the playing field, she was being pursued by an

octoling.

"Elichi, how do I get away from this thing?" Nozomi whined.

"You should have killed it before it noticed you," Eli said, shrugging. "Figure it out yourself."

Nozomi pouted. "Mou, Elichi's being mean to me!"

"Not like I really care," Eli rolled her eyes. Nozomi chuckled and went back to playing. The octoling ended up goring her much to her chagrin. She just decided to nuzzle up against Eli.

"Hey! Stop it you purple succubus!" Eli growled, attempting to nudge Nozomi off. "Do not taint me with your cultiness!"

"That's not even a word," Nozomi deadpanned while curling even closer to Eli's arm.

"Shut up," Eli grumbled as she took the controller from a very content Nozomi. She had an almost serene look on her face. Eli would have thought she was an angel if not for the fact that she kept muttering something about Eli wearing thigh highs. Eli's face reddened. "Creep," Eli muttered under her breath. Suddenly she felt something crawl up her chest. "The heck?!" Eli growled, trying to pry Nozomi's hands off her chest. When she finally got them off, Nozomi had taken to laying her head there. Eli screamed internally.

"So warm," Nozomi said, nuzzling Eli even more. Eli sighed, she wasn't going to be getting off the couch anytime soon.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you want more info on Splatoon or just wanna talk about it, feel free to chat with me on my Tumblr: thegreatzura(Shameless advertising ahaha). PS. Feel free to comment stuff on this in the reviews area. (They're always welcome!) Well, until next time my marvelous reader Ciao! *POOF* *Teleports***

 **Nico: Darn it, I just missed them, I gotta ask Nozomi to teach me some magic sometime.**

 **Nozomi: Ah, Nicochi it's not as simple as you may think *pat pat***

 **Nico: You're here Nozomi! Teach me!**

 **Nozomi: Ok ok, fine**

 ***Nico and Nozomi walk off***


	4. Chapter 4: The Incredible Plan!

**Eli: Oh hello, Author~san's a bit busy at the moment. She's currently panicking about how late this chapter is. So, I sent her to get some tea to chill out. I'll be taking over this for the time being. Author~san gave me some notes to read.** ***Ahem* "I hope you enjoy this chapter" Whoops wrong order heh "I apologize for not updating earlier, I've been fretting over the tiniest details in a chapter, it's** **a pain. Well anyways, without further interruptions here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy!"**

Plan A:

Nozomi grinned as she dashed out of the apartment building, Eli in tow. Today was the day that Eli was going to get integrated into society. Nozomi was sure of it.

"Come on, Elichi!" Nozomi said excitedly, pulling an annoyed Eli with her.

"UGH,why won't you let me play Splatoon?" Eli whined

"You need to go outside once a while y'know," Nozomi chided Eli.

"What are you my mom?" Eli grumbled as she followed Nozomi. Every few steps she would run into a pole or a vending machine. After fifteen minutes Nozomi finally stopped and turned around to look at Eli.

"Ohhhhh…." She said awkwardly.

"I know I look awful!" Eli scowled. "I RAN INTO SEVEN POLES AND EIGHT VENDING MACHINES IN THE SPAN OF FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"No, you look fine!" Nozomi said.

"I'm going home!" Eli muttered as she stomped back home. _Looks like Plan A failed,_ Nozomi thought to herself.

Plan B:

This time Nozomi had gotten Nico to help her in her endeavors.

"Come on, Ayase can't be that much of a NEET!" Nico said, laughing furiously.

"You have no idea," Nozomi said lowly. Nico just raised her eyebrows and followed Nozomi into the apartment. Eli was lying on the couch tapping away at her switch. There were bags under her eyes.

"Yikes," Nico winced. "100% NEET right there!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DWARF?!" Eli scowled, sitting up.

"I SAID YOU NEED TO GET YOUR LAZY FAT A** off the couch!" Nico scowled.

"OH, YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Eli stood up, she towered over Nico.

"OH YEAH YOU BANANA!" Nico brandished a pillow with her face on it from out of nowhere and thwacked Eli twelve times with it. It was like a twelve hit combo in smash brawl.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Eli screeched as she disappeared for a second. She appeared again with a canon and grabbed Nico and threw her into the pit.

"Hold, it," Nozomi held her hand up. "Where did you get a canon?

"I got it at Comiket," Eli said blankly as she lit the canon. Nico squirmed around, trying to get out of the canon. Eli smiled deviously as Nico was catapulted through the window out onto the street.

"NICOCHI!" Nozomi said, horrified as she stared at the Nico sized hole in the window.

"She'll be fine, I sent her to the pillow store on Tashikawa Avenue," Eli said as she jumped back onto the couch. _Plan B failed and now we have a Nicochi sized hole in our apartment,_ Nozomi sighed. _Looks like I'll have to resort to plan C._

Plan C:

Nozomi had gotten their neighbor Rin to help this time. Rin came barging in through the door and glomped Eli.

"NYAAA!" Rin said, happily.

"GET OFF ME!" Eli squirmed, but Rin's grip was far too hard for her.

"SORRY, I HAVE TO KIDNAP YOU NYAOW!" Rin grabbed Eli and rolled her back and forth between a blanket until she was completely tied up. She grabbed Eli and took her out the door. "OUTSIDE RIGHT NOZOMi~nya?!" Rin asked. Nozomi nodded as she followed Rin outside. Rin dumped Eli in front of Yoshiko's tree. "There nya!" she seemed satisfied.

"WHO DARES APPROACH THY TREE?" Yoshiko screamed jumping out from the tree. "Oh it's you."

"They kidnapped me!" Eli growled, rolling around. "Help me."

"Your problem, not mine," Yoshiko said blankly. Eli growled and continued squirming.

"That's Nyat gonna work," Rin said, trying to be helpful.

"JUST STOP WITH THE CAT PUNS ALREADY!" Eli screamed.

"NYEVER!" Rin screamed back.

"UGH, FINE I'LL STOP BEING A NEET!" Eli screamed. A blue haired stranger on the sidewalk just stopped and gasped.

"SHAMELESS!" She screamed, running away.

"What's shameless?" Eli asked, now confused. The blue haired lady continued screaming shameless while running down the street.

"What is wrong with the people living around here," Yoshiko said, as she shook her head.

"I have nyo idea," Rin shook her head.

"Agreed," Eli nodded. Nozomi sighed, at least she had gotten Eli to admit that she was a NEET. She sighed and walked back to the apartment.

"Hey, where are you going nya?" Rin asked.

"Your job's done for the day," Nozomi said smiling. "You did great, thanks!"

"Nya problem!" Rin said nodding as she walked back inside. Yoshiko just shrugged and went back to sitting in the tree.

"Hey, could you at least untie me!" Eli yelled.

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot," Nozomi said sheepishly as she went to untie Eli.

 **A/N: I'm back! Thank you Eli for covering me!**

 **Eli: No problem! Well then, I shall take my leave now that the job is done.**

 _ **Indeed! Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I rewrote it a couple of times ehehe. (I was unsatisfied with the previous versions). Feel free to give some reviews and stuff!(They're very much**_ ** _appreciated!) Also, if you have any questions or simply just want to chat PM me! See you next chapter (or in the messages) Ciao! *teleports*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Sorry about not updating much. I've been quite busy latealy with school starting back up and stuff like that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado...**

It had been a week since Nozomi had gotten Eli to promise to go outside more often. Eli had kept true to her word and went outside with Nozomi to do a few errands. After the errands Eli just went straight to playing Splatoon. However, Nozomi didn't believe that Eli was getting more 'natural'. A thought came to her. It was genius, or well maybe genius. She wasn't very sure.

"Hey Elichi, pack your bags," Nozomi said, her eyes sparkling.

"Why?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to go integrate you in modern society!" Nozomi pumped her fists up. Eli shrugged and went to pack her things.

An hour later they arrived at Sir Squiddless Camp-site. Eli blinked twice to be sure she was really seeing were a few log cabins scattered everywhere.

"This is what you meant by integrating with society?" Eli scowled. Nozomi nodded happily.

"Except, we're gonna use a tent," Nozomi said cheerfully. She put her bag down and began to rifle through it. Eli sighed and decided to go help Nozomi. Her hand caught onto Nozomi's. They stared at each other for a second.

"Awkward," Someone remarked. Eli blushed and swiveled around. Honoka was standing there with another girl.

"Honoka?" Eli asked in surprise.

"Yep, that's my name," Honoka laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked confused.

"I'm here to hang out with Kotori~chan over here," Honoka gestured to the ash~brunette on her left.

"Hi, I'm Kotori," the ash~brunette said good naturedly.

"I'm Eli," Eli just said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm , Nozomi" Nozomi said grinning brightly. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Likewise," Kotori said nodding. They chatted for a while.

After a couple of minutes, the group parted ways. Nozomi went to set things up inside the purple tent. A weird thought suddenly came to Eli. _She's._ She slapped herself on the face. _WHAT?! She's the enemy! I can't like her!_ Eli facepalmed herself.

"Hey, Elichi look what I got us?" Nozomi brought a two cups out. " I made some hot chocolate." Eli blinked as Nozomi handed her the cyan cup. She looked down at the cup then back at Nozomi.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked, quietly. "I've been a butthole to you." Nozomi didn't answer she just smiled and turned around.

"Who knows?" Nozomi asked mysteriously. "You're just interesting." She walked away, leaving a ton of questions in Eli's mind.

"AUUUGGGH WHAT KIND OF CULTIST SAYS THAT!" Eli clawed at her face. She was seriously agitated.

"I'm not a cultist," Nozomi turned around, exasperated. "Let me prove it to you."

Eli scowled. "Prove it!"

"Close your eyes," Nozomi said firmly.

"Fine," Eli sighed, closing her eyes.

"Would a cultist do this…?" Nozomi leaned closer to Eli, then she pecked her cheek. Eli felt her entire face heating up. "I like you Elichi, I really do." Eli opened her eyes, her cheeks were still red. Nozomi just walked away clearly embarrassed.

For the rest of the day they attempted to avoid each other. It didn't really work. No matter how hard Eli tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Nozomi and the kiss.

"I think you casted a spell on me," Eli finally blurted out. "I can't stop thinking about you." Her entire face went red.

Nozomi laughed. "What was that, a pick up line?"

"Shut up," Eli muttered. "I'm just trying to say I like you, okay?!"

"What a tsundere," Nozomi giggled. "I like you too." Nozomi petted Eli, much to Eli's displeasure.

 **A/N: This fic is slowly coming to an end and I just want to say thank you for sticking with me throughout this really cringey fic. Thank you for also reading through these author's notes as well. Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm running out of titles

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a bit. I've been busy with extracurricular classes and stuff like that, so I haven't been able to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. WIthout further ado...**

It had been a week since the attempted "Camping trip". They had left the campsite the next day. Eli was playing go fish with Nozomi and Rin.

"Nya!" Rin shouted victoriously, pumping her fists up and down."I'm the plane of victory nyaaaowww." Then she ran around the room in an airplane pose. Eli gaped at her open mouthed.

"YO!" Someone screamed. Eli looked to the door. Yoshiko stood perched there, hands on her hips. "Cat woman you owe me!"

"Nya?" Rin asked, cocking her head up.

"The bet remember," Yoshiko said exasperated, a tentacle scratched her head. Eli looked blankly at her.

"Nya!" Rin said snapping a finger. She brought out a bunch of yen and gave it to Yoshiko.

"What were you guys betting on?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"When you guys would get together nya!" Rin said cheerfully. Yoshiko nodded.

"Oh, I am so going to kill you," Eli said darkly, as she stood up. Yoshiko just stood there blankly, while Rin ran out the door.

"Yoshiko~chan zura!" a voice sang out.

"Shit," Yoshiko looked around. "Hide me!"

"Nah, I'm too lazy," Eli said, not even batting an eyelash. The brown~haired girl from the first time they met Yoshiko appeared.

"ZURA! I fOUND YOU!" The girl started hugging Yoshiko firmly.

"GAAAHH, LET ME GO YOU HUMAN!" Yoshiko wriggle around, trying to get free.

"Oh, yeah I'm Hanamaru by the way!" The brown haired girl said waving goodnaturedly.

"Nice to meetcha!" Nozomi said grinning.

"HANAMARU'S A CULTIST!" Yoshiko screamed. "DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!" Eli was actually about to shake Hanamaru's hand but then she froze.

"Crap, zura!" Hanamaru said sweating bullets. "BYEEE" She grabbed Yoshiko and sped out the door.

"Well, looks like we're alone," Nozomi said was an awkward silence between them.

"Do you want to play Splatoon?" Eli decided to ask.

"Sure, I'm bored," Nozomi said, standing up.

 **A/N: Thank you for sticking with me through this really cringey fic! Thank y'all so much. I hope you enjoyed this fic! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7:Squiddly Arc(Kinda a bonus)

**A/N: Heya! Sorry I haven't been very active. I've been busy writing for school so... Also, Squidtastic is sadly over.:( But, you can vote for what you'd like the next fic** **to be about in my bio. (If you want me to add something to the choices feel free to message me on my Tumblr: thegreatzura). Anyways, without further ado...**

If there was one thing that mattered to Eli Ayase anymore than Nozomi or Splatoon it would be Squiddly, her squid plush. Eli had found it in a _Take we don't want it box._ Squiddly had been battered then. Eli felt sorry for the plush and brought it to her apartment, where she sowed it back to normal. Eli decided to keep it, thinking the plush was cute. The funny thing was Eli felt that plush was the reason she got into Splatoon.

So… When Nozomi tried to throw Squiddly away, Eli felt betrayed. She hugged the plush close to her side.

"You wouldn't dare!" Eli hissed. "Do you have any idea how much she means to me!

"To be honest…." Nozomi thought to herself. "Not really!" She lunged towards Eli and grabbed the plush.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Eli scowled, giving Nozomi a death stare. Nozomi just giggled in response. Eli stared at her even more,

"Alright alright you big baby," Nozomi said giving Eli the plush back.

"Well, that was certainly a show," Yoshiko said popping up out of nowhere.

"AHH HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Eli shrieked.

"Your door was open, dumbass" another voice said, it was Nico. She was on a wheel chair. Eli rolled her eyes.

"Well damn, that was a pretty good entrance," Nozomi said clapping. "Plus you're looking better than ever."

"OF course I do," Nico scoffed. "I had like twenty bandages on me!"

"You actually looked good in it," Eli said coldly.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Nico challenged.

"COME AT ME, BITCH!" Eli roared, plopping Squiddly on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn," Yoshiko said walking away.

"Me too," Nozomi said walking after her. Squiddly had been long forgotten on the couch.

 **A/n: Thanks for sticking with me throughout this trashy fic. My writing level tends to fluctuate depending on how productive I'm feeling. Anyways if you liked this fic feel free to give a review and stuff. (Also again, please do check out the poll in my bio! It would greatly help!)**


End file.
